


Love Connection: k.yg x j.jk

by Hinatalovexxx



Category: GOT7, Yugkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatalovexxx/pseuds/Hinatalovexxx
Summary: "I'm Kim Yugyeom, Model 1997"When a mysterious human-sized box appears in front of Jeon Jungkook's apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

When a guy who hates robots, gets one ~

All of BTS and GOT7 will be included in this story. Not sure if there will be some mature scenes but make sure to be aware. Pictures I may use, do not belong to me unless said otherwise. Either than that, I hope you enjoy!

"For how long will you go on living like a robot? It takes courage to be real with your heart, yourself, and others".

~ Yasmin Mogahed


	2. Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It will be okay Yugyeom", a voice said.

 

Yugyeom  trudged his way through the water filled streets. It had been raining ever since the morning, starting with the light drizzle and then a heavy downpour. The rain was like bullets, making a booming sound as soon as it hit an object and drenching anything it could touch. Sadly, Yugyeom had fallen victim to the merciless rain and it didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon. His clothes was completely drenched and stuck to him like a second skin on his already faux skin. His freshly dyed hair was no longer a bright yellow but had become door with how much time he had spent walking around in rain water. And if you could get a good look at his face, you could see how red and puffy his eyes had become from earlier crying. He was tired, and didn't know how long it would be until he broke down from exhaustion and over use. Yugyeom let out a sigh of relief as he finally found safety from the rain under a small roof, but it was short-lived as he looked at the window and little whimper. The same commercial that he saw earlier that morning when he was walking with his master was still playing.

"I wish", Yugyeom sighed.

 

 

"We live with a society of robots now. Beings made of machinery and materials that make them feel and appear as a real human. Some are special, while others are the same. Used for any types of jobs that needs an extra hand or guarantee  success of a project that'll never stop until completion. But not only do they work well in the work environment, they also do well in home environment as well. They help do chores around the house and take care of the children".

Yugyeom smiled.

"Yugyeom", the female called, gesturing for him to catch up to her.

Yugyeom smiled and ran towards the girl, holding onto her hand.

"So where are we going?", Yugyeom questioned, swinging both his and the girl's hands.

"It's a surprise", the female smiled and continued leading Yugyeom towards their destination.

"It looks like it's going to rain",Yugyeom commented, noticing the once twilight sky was completely

cloudy.

The female nodded.

As if the clouds couldn't hold it anymore, Yugyeom felt a raindrop fall against his skin, followed by several other drops.

The female let out a curse, as she let go of Yugyeom's hand and grabbed at his wrist, yanking him into a side street. Then the realization came to him.

"N-Noona", Yugyeom whimpered,

noticing the familiar sign.

How naive of him not to realize where they were. Her lack of eye contact and response should have warned him that where they were going was not good.

"P-Please", Yugyeom choked,as he tried to pull away.

"Yugyeom be a good boy"

"Please don't give me away",Yugyeom pleaded.

"Be a good boy Yugyeom", she repeated and pulled him closer to the door.

He didn't want to go in there.

He didn't belong in there.

"Bring him here", a honeyed voice called out.

Yugyeom looked up and saw the familiar female figure leaning against the wall.

"Welcome back", the voice continued and Yugyeom could feel the salty tears running down his cheeks.

He looked at his master and gave her a pleading look.

"Yugyeom..... Come here", the woman whispered and held her hand out.

Yugyeom shook his head.

He never wanted to come back here.

They'll just hurt him.

Yugyeom's body trembled violently, as he began thrashing about in his ex-master's hold.

"Don't be a bad boy, Yugyeom....", the female hissed and grabbed him by his throat.

"P-Please", Yugyeom cried towards his master, as the female's hold on his neck tightened.

"Let's get you inside",the female said and gave Yugyeom's master the money she promised her.

"No!!!",Yugyeom thrashed and slapped the woman in the face.

It was unexpected and caused the woman to let go of Yugyeom.

"My chance",he thought and began sprinting before either women could react.

Distance was all that mattered. To get as far as he could from that horrible place.

From her.

 

 

That's how he ended up here.

Depressed and soaked down to his artificial body.

Yugyeom let out a sigh as laid against a nearby wall.

"It's okay Yugyeom",he assured himselfas he closed his eyes.

 

 

Yugyeom 1997 shutting down....

 

"It will be okay Yugyeom", a voice said.


	3. Jungkook

 

" May I take your order", the tall male said, as he walked to the table of three males.Jungkook cringed, as he looked at the robot who was currently staring at them.

"Oh!..Oh yeah, can we get one White Mocha, one Vanilla Bean Frappacino, and one Iced Americano", Jimin responded , also returning the smile. "Of course Jiminie", BamBam chirped, having a little bounce in his step as he walked back to the counter. Jungkook grimaced, and looked down at his phone." Kookie, we know that you don't like robots, but can you please stop glaring at BamBam", Taehyung remarked, grabbing the said man's attention away from his phone.

Jungkook just looked good at his hyung and rolled his eyes, no matter how many times he told them his dislikes towards robots, they always get mad at him whenever he expresses it.

"Why did you guys bring me here then, it's complete torture", Jungkook whined.

Jimin smiled.

Taehyung snorted.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it", Taehyung nonchalantly retorted.

"Your drinks", BamBam announced, as he carefully placed the drinks in front of their rightful owners.

"Thank you", Jimin replied.

And with that BamBam walked away to some other customers that came in.

"Well let’s get going, I still need to go to the mall ", Taehyung stated.

"Please don’t tell me we’re going to have to spend hours in the Gucci store again",Jungkook groaned and with Taehyung’s response ( a shit-eating grin)it only made Jungkook groan even more.

"I’ll go pay then",Jimin commented and went towards the counter.

"You should be happy, I’m taking you away from this place", Taehyung smirked.

 

After long hours of Taehyung continuously pulling out different outfits and putting many back, they were finally finished shopping.

"Can we go eat something, I’m literally starving", Jungkook groaned holding onto his stomach in exaggeration.

Jimin smiled and grabbed onto Jungkook cheeks ( standing on toes of course" and began pulling his cheeks.

"I’ll get you some food Kookie", Jimin cooed and gave the younger boy a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Jiminie, after all this shopping I don’t think I’d be able to spend anymore", Taehyung said.

"Not like you spent any money on anyone besides yourself ", Jungkook exasperated.

Taehyung glared at the maknae, only for Jungkook stick his tongue back at his hyung.

"Let just go eat and go home soon", Jimin said and pulled the two boys to a nearby food court.

 

 

"Fuck, it’s raining outside"

"Well shit"

"But my Gucci"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Not much for Jungkook yet,just a little insight of what’s happening at the time Yugyeom is currently in his situation


	4. Meeting You

Jungkook let out a sigh as he rubbed his hair dry and let the towel drape itself across his shoulders. "What to eat ?"Jungkook murmured, opening his what looked like an empty fridge.  
"How about pizza"Jungkook decided and closed the fridge's door. Jungkook walked to the living room and plopped onto the couch, pulling his phone out and dialing the pizza place's number. A number he knew by heart.  
"Hello this is Wang's Pizza, how can I help you?"  
"Yes, can I get a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a Mountain Dew soda" Jungkook answered. After being told the pizza would be here in 3 minutes, he ended the call.  
Jungkook let out a groan as he felt his stomach let out a grumble.  
"The food will be here soon" Jungkook patted his stomach.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Jungkook hurriedly made his way towards the door with pizza in his mind.  
Opening the door, he was greeted by a big brown box and his pizza and soda resting on top of it.  
"What the hell?" Jungkook thought, grabbing the pizza and soda, and setting it on his coffee table. Walking back to the box, Jungkook glanced around the halls, in search of any pizza delivery guy; or just a person in general. He knew for sure that he hadn't ordered anything online, besides those new gaming headphones and chair. Jungkook pulled the box inside and closed the door, pushing the box towards his couch.  
"I swear Jimin better not have ordered one of those sex dolls again...." Jungkook muttered in disgust. Plopping down onto the couch, Jungkook took a piece of pizza and took a big bite out of it. After staring at the box for a while, he let out a sigh and grabbed a box cutter; opening the box.  
"Let's see what we got here" Jungkook muttered.  
Opening the box, Jungkook saw a small pink note resting on top of whatever it was in the box.

"Take good care of him"  
~Jin  
Him?  
....Him?  
Oh no....  
Jungkook's eyes widened as he reread the note another time. Jungkook scanned the box again. The box was most likely taller then him; if it was standing upwards at it's full height. He hoped Jin didn't send one of his creations to him. Most likely he did. He most likely couldn't send it back, as hyung most likely gave him the robot for a reason. Jungkook let out a long breath and began removing all the blankets wrapped around the object.   
Jungkook's eyes widened as he stared at the face in front of him.  
In someway the sleeping face reminded him of him. There was no mistake about it. Jungkook reached a hesitant hand to the robot's face and let his fingers trace it's face. He forgot how it felt to touch skin like this. So lifelike, yet it's actually faux.  
Jungkook traced the scar on his left cheek, remembering the sensation from the past.   
Did he want to put the robot on?  
He didn't want to, but he was curious about the robot's personality.  
Leaning over the box, Jungkook went in search for the button to turn on the robot.  
Suddenly the door slammed open, as Jimin and Taehyung entered the apartment.  
"Wassup bitch!!!", Taehyung yelled out.  
"Yeah w-, oh", Jimin stopped.


End file.
